Kurt's Equal
by totally-sara
Summary: A new student arrives at Xavier's School For The Gifted, and she has a mysterious background not unlike Kurt's own. Will a romance begin? (plz r&r, tell me if i should continue writing it-chapter two uploaded-rated for bleeped out swearing)
1. The New Student

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Sara. All the rest belong to Fox or Marvel Comics or whatever. Don't sue me.

note: If you ever see any lines in _italics_, that means it's a personal add-in of mine. Ignore the insanity.

Kurt strolled into the kitchen, noticing the other X-Men were sitting at the table. Professor Xavier rolled in.

"Good morning, my friends." He moved his wheelchair over so everyone could see him. "I have an announcement to make."

"You've decided to put beer in the fridge permanently," Logan said, with all seriousness. Rogue and Bobby giggled, and Kurt smiled. A small smile played at Xavier's lips, but he shook his head.

"No, Logan, not that. We are getting a new mutant at our school, and she is surprisingly powerful for a girl of her age. She's about the same age as you, Kurt." 

"What can she do?" Scott asked curiously, taking a sip of coffee.

"Hydrokinesis," Jean said, before Xavier could answer. The professor nodded with an approving smile. 

__

"What's hydrokinesis?" the author's sister asked.

"Go away! I'm writing!" the author snapped, turning around. "I told you not to bother me!"

"Just tell me what it is and I'll go away!" the sister whined.

"No you won't, you liar."

"Yes I will. Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!!!!!!!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" The author slammed her fist onto the desk. "Hydrokinesis is the power to create and control water. Okay? Satisfied? NOW GO AWAY!" There was silence, then-

"Can I watch you write?"

"GO!"

"Cool," commented Rogue. Xavier blinked, then smiled slightly.

"She's here." They all left the kitchen for the front door. Kurt self-consciously adjusted his holo-watch. Even though she was about to become an X-Man, he was still afraid of what people would think when they saw his true form. Xavier psychokinetically opened the door, to reveal a bright-eyed girl. She was tall and slender. Curly brown hair framed her face, and she donned baggy boys clothing. On her wrist – Kurt blinked in shock – was a holo-watch. The same as his. 

__

"Does Sara have to hide her true form too?"

"I thought I told you to go away!" the author groaned impatiently.

"I just wanna know how the story goes….." complained the sister.

"You can read it when I'm DONE. Okay? Now leave me alone!" the author snapped. "Away! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY!"

"Oh, FINE."

"Thank you!" The author continued writing her story. A minute or two passed.

"Can I help you write your story?"

"**** OFF!" the author exploded furiously.

"Hi, I'm Sara," she said in a shy, nervous, accented voice. Kurt struggled to decipher its origin. England? Australia?

"You're Scottish, aren't you?" Bobby asked. Sara nodded. She stepped inside the school.

"Hey, she's wearing a holo-watch," Logan muttered. Sara glanced up at his face nervously, and pulled her baggy sleeve over the watch self-consciously. 

"We're very glad to have you here," the professor smiled encouragingly. "We hope you make yourself at home. You are very welcome. Don't be afraid." With this slight boost of self-esteem Sara nodded.

"Where's all your bags?" asked Rogue curiously. "Your stuff? Didn't you bring anything?"

"All I had when I was in the travelling carnival is what yeh see before yeh now," she murmured, her accent laying out the words thickly. Jean blinked in surprise, and threw a sideways glance in Kurt's direction.

"Carnival?"

"Umm….yeah. Me parents……didn't want me, so…" Sara trailed off in embarrassment. She stared at her shoes, face turning a few shades of red.

"Well, never mind that now. You're very welcome here and we hope you will stay with us feeling safe." Jean patted her arm sympathetically. Professor Xavier turned his wheelchair slightly.

"Follow me, my friend. You can stay in the room next to Kurt," he said, nodding towards Kurt. She looked at him, nodded ever so slightly, and followed Xavier to the room. He psychokinetically opened the door for her, and she thanked him quietly.

"There is a change of clothing on your bed. We'll leave you alone for a few moments. If you need us, we'll be throughout the school." He smiled and left her to her room. When the door was shut and the X-Men began to leave, Bobby glanced at Kurt.

"Aren't you going to go do something?" he asked. Kurt shook his head.

"I'll just wait for her to come out. I'll show her around the school maybe, no?" Bobby shrugged and left with Rogue. 

After a few minutes of standing outside her door, Kurt heard some faint crying. He frowned.

"Sara?" he called, semi-quietly. She didn't seem to hear him. Taking a deep breath, Kurt **bamfed** into the bedroom. What he saw made his knees buckle to the ground in shock.


	2. Sara's New Body

*WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER ALERT!

_"Oh my god! What's happening? What's going on?" the author's sister exclaimed. The author rolled her eyes._

"If you would just let me finish my story in peace, you'd find out what's happening sooner. Leave me alone, and you will find out."

"Tell me! I promise, just tell me what's going on and I'll leave you alone to write."

"Okay, fine. You wanna know what's happening? Kurt is going to leap out of the story and start strangling the author's sister to death because she won't leave the author alone to write!" There was a few moments of utter silence.

"I'll just be leaving then."

"Good choice."

Kurt stared up at what he thought was Sara. In her place stood a creature, icy eyes blinking at him fearfully. She was turquoise-blue, with thin, webbed fingers and toes. A dark blue fin jutted out from above each elbow and thin blue tail was waving about behind her. She shrieked and pressed a button on her holo-watch, so she returned to her human state. Sobbing, she threw herself onto the bed. Kurt remained still on the floor, continuing to gawk at the girl. Finally he came to himself and stood up.

"I……uh, you…..er….should I…..go?" he asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. There was a pause in the crying, and Sara rolled over to face him. She gazed up with a tear-stained face and rubbed her nose.

"Please, don't tell anybody about me," she whispered, her voice trembling. She sat up. "It's awful, isn't it? This is why me parents sent me off to the carnival. They were afraid of what I was….and I couldn't bear to be rejected again." Kurt frowned, and sat beside her on the bed.

"Listen," he began. "I know what you're going through. It is hard for all of us, no? Humans fear what they don't understand."

"Yeh can't know what I'm going through. Yeh don't know what it's like, to be sent off to a freak show, laughed at by hundreds of people."

"Don't I?" he murmured to himself, absentmindedly feeling his holo-watch. Sara glanced down at his wrist.

"Why do yeh wear….?" Kurt looked up at her.

"Oh…I, uh….I should go. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody about what I saw." He gave her a small salute and a slight grin. She smiled back shyly, blushing a little bit. He nodded, then **bamfed** out of the room into his own.

__

"Oh, so Sara wears a watch because she has a freaky body too?"

"What the **** are you talking about? FREAKY BODY? If you say that again, you'll be the one with a freaky body once I'm done kicking your ***! Now **** off and go do something productive!" The author paused. "I'm swearing a lot!"


End file.
